The Kids Don't Stand a Chance
by TakeMeByTheHand
Summary: Kat Donnelly has landed herself in Hogwarts, the one place she refused to go. But it's there she'll find real love, real friends, dark secrets about her past, and maybe even....herself? Summary sucks. Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've had many attempts at Harry Potter fan fiction. Most failed due to my amazing talent of procrastination. But I want to continue this story. It's one that's very deep in my heart. I'll leave this up here for now, and see what happens. I have another Non- HP story on Fictionpress. It's called Camelot, check it out if you want. Also, all Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling, dammit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was the easy part. They were always the same questions. "What's your name?" "How did you get here?" "Where are you from?" All the while they had a wand to my neck and my body unmovable against some kind of spell that binded me to the wall.

The Death Eaters looked at me and I looked back. Was I scared? Yes. Was I showing it? No.

"Answer the question, little girl. What brought you and the Potter boy here, hmmm?" I looked him directly in the eyes and said nothing.

"Alright then….if you want to be like that….. You seem disposable enough." Oh, what he didn't know. There were those glimpses of the past. Mostly of him, though. That hair. That smile. Those eyes. The way he eats.

Suddenly, right when I thought my world was going to end, a blast of light struck the Death Eater from the back and I dropped to the ground. I ran to my best friend and savior, picked up my wand and looked back.

"My name is Katherine Rose Donnelly, by the way." Not that that would do him much good anyway, now would it?

And then, we ran.


	2. And so the wind howled ever so lovingly

A/N: Listen to these songs if you can, while you're reading.

Personal Jesus by Depeche Mode

London Calling by the Clash

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they first told me about the big move, I wasn't surprised. "A new school," they said. A fresh start. I guess that would be good, considering what happened. Here's the basic story of my life.

My parents kept me in Muggle School until the day I started actual wizard school. The Muggle thing required a lot of moving however, due to my temper. I had this thing, when I got mad, I would… well, I just couldn't control myself. It first happened when I was six and a kid kept on bugging me about how white my skin was. Needless to say, I got a little angry. Soon, the wind blew a little harder and suddenly the swing came up from behind him and knocked him out cold. Of course, no one was behind the swing so no one could be blamed for it.

My first actual wizarding school, however, was Beauxbatons. I couldn't stand it there for more than a year, and soon my anger got the best of me, and one of my teachers went flying across the classroom. Next up, Spain. The school, St. Ricardo's, remains one of the best in Europe. But after that came Italy, and then Sweden for awhile actually. The best though, was Evergreen Academy. It was in Ireland, my home country, if you didn't know. It was there, at 16, I had the most fun in my life. Boys, booze, freedom. They had a very long leash on us and we were allowed to go out to Dublin twice a week.

The kicking out of that school did have to do with my temper, but not my magical temper.

My boyfriend, Ronan, was fabulous. The Doc Marten wearing, Clash listening to, bad boy of my dreams. I was his Kitty Kat. And one night, we got pissed on Fire Whiskey, and got matching tattoos, but that's another story.

I found him behind a pub, sucking face with some blonde, big busted 4th year. I tapped him on his back and he turned around and slurred in my face, "Oh Kitty Kaaat……Yoou sreee I neerd sommeonnee a littttlleee youngrer. I'm shorrrryyy, Kitty. Buttt I'm jusrt a mannn of more zhan one wwrroman….." His eyes were glazed over and the girl next to him giggled giddily. That was it, so I punched him. Right in the jaw. Right in the square of the jaw.

His family later went to the Headmaster and demanded I be expelled for my recklessness, and while I tried to plea that he was drinking, nothing worked, and I was expelled yet again.

My parents' final choice was Hogwarts. I had begged them to never put me there. Why, you ask? It's their old school; they were Head Boy and Girl. They were the best kids in the school. Blah, blah, blah. It was all they talked about. And now they were forcing me to go there.

It was their legend I was going to be forced to live up to.

They dropped me off at Platform 9 ¾ . They refused to go any further. I gave my bags to the men who took them and went into the train. I immediately headed for the snack cart, hoping for some kind of relief. I didn't even pause to look for a seat. That would be a way to make new friends, wouldn't it? No…..not so much.

"Hello, dearie," the cheery old woman at the counter said to me, "What can I get for you, today?" I looked at her, chubby cheeks, round, happy face.

"Ummm…..I'll get some……" And that is the moment I saw him. Him, was leaning against the wall munching on an apple, looking bored. There were other kids around him, looking either bored, nervous, or like they had a pole shoved up their arse. A stiff girl walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, told him something to which he responded with the shrugging of his shoulders, then she pointed her finger at him, poked him in the chest, rolled her eyes, and stomped away. He shrugged and bit into his apple again.

It was then I knew I was enamored. And I would be for a very long time. His red hair hung slightly over his eyes. He wasn't particularly muscle-y but there was a powerfulness I could sense in him. He seemed to be the only one in the room who wasn't….well…something, he was relaxed, normal.

"Dearie? Are you going to order something?" The woman behind the counter said again. I returned back to reality and looked at her. Talking started from where all the kids were sitting.

"Welcome back new and returning Prefects of Hogwarts. I'm so glad to have you here, it's going to be a great year for us all. Now with the recent public return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, some students may be more prone to rebel," I saw _**him**_ snort at this, "It is our jobs to make sure nothing becomes too much. You can take away….." The sounds began to fade away. I ordered some licorice wands and a couple of chocolate frogs. I must have ordered them slightly loud because someone coughed from behind me and I noticed the entire room had gone quiet. I turned around to see the boy who had been talking looking at me with a tsk-tsk-tsk sort of look. I began to back down the narrow aisle.

"Ummm…..sorry….Excuse me…I was…umm….just leaving." I managed to mumble before turning around to fast walk down the aisle.

Leaving there then led to the issue of finding a place to seat. It of course, did not take long for fate to intervene and for me to come face to face with The Boy Who Lived.

Here's the thing, I expected to _see_ Harry Potter at Hogwarts. But I'd never actually expected I'd become acquainted with him. He's was the guy you see on the cover of The Daily Prophet. He is not someone you automatically become friends with. But I guess that's what happened.

"Oh….I'm sorry." I said as I turned around. Walking backwards down a train aisle, I learned that day usually isn't a good idea. But as I turned around I saw one of the most famous faces in wizarding history. Harry Potter.

"Don't worry about it," he said as her scratched his head. Then he looked at me, "Wait…are you new here?" I looked at him, well, actually I looked at his scar.

"Yes. I am. I'm Kat…..Kat Donnelly."

"Oh. I'm-"

"I know."

"Most of the time I at least get to introduce myself. You get right to the point, I see."

"Yes…well….that's the only way some people can get by in this world. Stalling tends to get boring." He laughed.

"Do you have a place to sit?" He said, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"I will, if you invite me to sit with you….and whoever." He laughed again and shook his head.

"Ron will get a kick out of you." We began walking back to wherever it was he came from. We got to the compartment that he was sitting in, inside were three other people. There were two girls and one boy. The first girl, with red hair, was so sickeningly pretty it made my stomach ache. I had nothing against her, but she was just so pretty. Harry walked right up and wrapped his arm around her. The boy, tall, awkward looking, was reading a herbology book, with a plant sitting next to him.

Next to him was a girl with bright blonde hair, her hair was filled with ribbons and other odd knick knacks. Tangle and tangles of necklaces covered her neck and she was reading _The Quibbler_. Every person in that compartment was so shockingly different from the other, it was quite a shock to see them together in a confined space.

After awhile, Harry spoke.

"Oh, um….everyone…this is Kat…….?" His voice trailed off as he forgot my last name.

"Donnelly."

"Right. And she's going to be joining us. This is Ginny Weasley. My girlfriend. Um, that's Luna Lovegood. And that's Neville Longbottom." I mentally laughed inside my head. Those were some interesting names.

"Ron and Hermione should be joining us soon……possibly with Lavender…." Everyone groaned, Harry winced, and I just looked on curiously. Who was this Ron guy, anyway? And Lavender? Let's add this to the weird names list.

After about two minutes of awkward silence and staring out of windows, Harry started talking and soon all of us were in a fascinating (if not strange) conversation. All of morning stress was beginning to fade.

Until the door opened.

Inside walked in who I suspected to be Ron and Hermione. And all the morning stress came back in because Ron was actually _Him_. The guy eating the apple. The guy I couldn't take my eyes off of. That was Ron. And he was here.

He sat down next to me and every muscle in my body stopped functioning. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him looking at me like, "Who are you?". Harry must of seen it to because he quickly introduced me….almost.

"Ron this is Kat…." But he was quickly cut off by the door banging open to reveal a girl with her arms wide open and her arms filled with bags.

"WON-WON!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she dropped her bags. She then ran toward Ron, plopped down on his lap, and snogged him.

Of course.


	3. Ah, The Wicked Way the World Turns

A/N: I'm still going to attempt to try and do this, but it will take time, so here's Chapter 3.

Try and listen to Seven Nation Army by the White Stripes while reading through this chapter. And Boys Don't Cry by the Cure.

The rest of the ride was alright, I guess. I mean, if alright is sitting next to the guy who you already really like, even if you've never heard him speak, while he's snogging with his girlfriend. He didn't get to talk at all because Lavender didn't let her lips leave his for more than two minutes, and that still wasn't enough time to recover from the insane amount of kissing that was going on.

For the next two hours, we talked about stuff. Hermione kept her nose in a book and Neville attempted to make conversation with her several times but he would always sink back into his seat in defeat. Luna managed to keep herself occupied with the same issue of _The Quibbler _for the entire train ride.

Eventually I went to change into my new school robes, I was unbelievably thankful I was able to get away from Ron and Lavender.

It was also completely my fault that I forgot to lock the changing room door. The door burst open (do you see a pattern here?) and standing in the doorway was a slimy looking boy with bright blonde hair and a wicked sneer across his face. I covered up myself; luckily I'd only managed to take my shirt off. So there wasn't that much to see.

"Hello there." He practically purred. He moved his hand through his hair and I swear it came out looking slightly shiny.

"If you didn't notice, I believe the changing room is occupied." I snapped.

"That's alright…..I happen to like _occupation._" When he said that I threw up in my mouth a little.

I saw two fingers come up and tap in the back. The boy swiveled around to find Ron standing behind him.

"Ah, Weasley. I feel so threatened now." He said as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Well, you shouldn't. I could just as easily report you for your abusing of power."

"How am I abusing my power?" The boy seemed impatient and slightly scared.

"Well Malfoy, right now when you threatened this girl right here that if she didn't let you in, you would report her for hiding something from a Prefect…..Isn't that right?" He looked at me to answer the question…me who was still standing there without a shirt on.

"Ummm…yes…that's exactly what happened." I said, trying not to completely breakdown.

"Right then, if you don't want that little report to come through, I would suggest you turn around and leave right now." Ron said with a smug look on his face. Malfoy turned and began to walk away.

"This isn't the end of this, Weasley! And you too, you little……" His entire face turned red as he just gave up and walked away. Ron turned and faced me, he smiled. SMILED. It was like that whole incident was gone and it was just me and him there when he smiled.

"Here, I'll stand out here why'll you change. But you know it might be smart to lock the door this time." He said as he shut the door.

I spun around and looked in the mirror; my smile was so fantastically huge I thought my face might break. If I got dressed fast enough, I might actually have time to introduce myself! Gah!

The uniform required tights, but I didn't own any conventional tights, only sparkly knit ones, and I forgot to pull out another pair of shoes, so I was stuck with my lace up knee high boots.

I walked out. And Ron was waiting outside for me.

"Hi." I said. I really didn't know what else to say.

"Ello." He replied.

"So, figuring you just saved me from possible sexual attack I figure you should at least know my name." I said, trying to sound as non-frazzled as possible.

"Well, go on." He said smiling and looking down at me.

"I'm Ka…" But of course, because fate was stupid and annoying, the air filled with the sounds of:

"WON-WON!" Lavender squealed as she ran down the hall. The train threw her into a couple of doors, and I attempted to not laugh, it didn't work.

As soon as she made it over she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a snog. Gross. After about two minutes she had the decency to look at me.

"Who are you?" She asked as she mockingly smirked at me, her arms still around his neck.

"I'm Katherine Donnelly. Kat, by choice. And I've been sitting next to you on a train for the past hour and a half, and you've hardly noticed me. Which is funny and arrogant. But anyway, I've got to go. Train should be stopping soon." I said, and looked down at my wrist as if there were a watch there.

"You know, there's not even a watch there." She said as she looked down at my hand.

"Really?!" I said my eyes wide with fake shock, "Thank you for enlightening me so!" I said before rolling my eyes and walking away.

The last thing I heard was Ron's laughter before she silenced him with a snap.


End file.
